


Thousands Upon Thousands

by justawks



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, OC, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Other Person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawks/pseuds/justawks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you open any history book today, you'll finds lots of stories. That's all they are, stories created by the authors of the past, put into play by professional actors.</p><p>Most of what they tell you is true. A lot, though, is false.</p><p>Like, for instance, the reason that Xing is no longer a country riddled by war. Or why our emperor has only one wife, only one child.</p><p>Death, some say. Or fertility problems. </p><p>Both wrong. It was love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> What's this you see? Em taking a forray into Ao3? 'Tis impossible!
> 
> Nope, though, it's true. First time posting on here, but i've been reading for years. Here's my attempt at a Lan Fan/Ling story.
> 
> I don't really have a plot beyond the major stuff, so we'll see what happens.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Story title from Transaltanticism by Death Cab for Cutie

If you open any history book today, you'll finds lots of stories. That's all they are, stories created by the authors of the past, put into play by professional actors. Wars might never have been fought, kings never crowned, but we'll never know. That's the beauty of history; it's all blind faith.

Most of what they tell you is true. Most king's were crowned, and most wars were fought. It becomes the truth, for a little while, not just a story rooted in reason. It's believable, to think that our problems stem from some other generation. It gives us someone to blame, someone who's not here to defend themselves.

Sometimes, though, it's not all true.

Like, for instance, the reason that Xing is no longer a country riddled by war. Or why our emperor has only one wife, only one child.

Death, some say. Or fertility problems. 

Both wrong. It was love.

It usually is. But for some reason, that's not as good of a story. People don't want to read about how the Empress traveled all over the world as a body guard in order to protect her husband. They don't want to read about how our leader succumbed to the whims of a homunculus, just to achieve safety and happiness for his family.

They like the other story, where Emperor Ling was a great and vicious war hero, where Empress Lan Fan was a delicate flower of a woman, saved by the handsome Emperor and instantly in love.

I figure i owe it to my mom to set the record straight.


	2. Down On The Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you open any history book today, you'll finds lots of stories. That's all they are, stories created by the authors of the past, put into play by professional actors.
> 
> Most of what they tell you is true. A lot, though, is false.
> 
> Like, for instance, the reason that Xing is no longer a country riddled by war. Or why our emperor has only one wife, only one child.
> 
> Death, some say. Or fertility problems. 
> 
> Both wrong. It was love.
> 
> ***
> 
> The one in which the truth begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1! Whoo!
> 
> This one is jumping back in time, to the actual story part of this story. I think the POV will switch from, like, First to Third, but i'm not really sure what you'd classify the Prologue as. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Chapter title from Oceans by Coasts
> 
> (I'll post a full playlist once the story is completed)

For all of the manicured gardens and ceilings inlaid with gold, the ornate statues and the authors constantly proclaiming his prowess in battle, the woven tapestries and the chiseled stone steps inlaid with jewels, Emperor Ling Yao thought that this room was probably his favorite.

Lan Fan's bedroom.

"Ling!" her voice called from the adjoining washroom. He didn't respond verbally, only groaned and buried his head deeper into her silken sheets. "Young Lord! You must get out before someone sees you!"

This time he rolled onto his back, and at least attempted to speak with a gargled "Nblegh."

The thin women entered the room now, black hair tied up with a ribbon atop her head and bher body swathed in a silk robe that did little to hide the curves she was only now developing as a 19 year old.

"Ling, as much as i want you to stay, you know how much hell there will be to pay if you stay in here any longer. Now get up," and at this she picked up his shirt and threw it at his head, "and get out."

He stood now, sheet dropping away from his naked body. Lan Fan blushed heavily, and hurriedly ran back into the washroom, slamming the door.

"And put some pants on!" she called once the door was securely locked, voice muffled by the heavy oak slab.

"Why? You seemed perfectly willing to get me out of my pants last night!"

He could practically feel the blush radiating off of her as he did indeed pull on some pants. He was just attempting to close the door softly when he heard a soft rustle behind him. He ducked as the empty perfume bottle sailed over his head and crashed against the bamboo floorboards. He heard the rustle again, and took off running down the hall before he could sustain any more damage, laughing all the way.

***

Two hours later found him sitting in his study, shirtless once again, with a letter from Edward Elric sitting unopened in his lap. This package was heavier than usual, and that worried him, as Ed's letters were known to be spartan at best.

He picked up his ivory letter opener anyways, slitting the thin but expensive paper with practiced ease. He peered inside, and found two letters and a bundle of photos.

One letter was from Ed.

"Dear Ling, 

I hope you haven't been assassinated yet, but if you were i probably wouldn't care."

It went on like that for a while, before...

"Alphonse is coming to visit you; he should arrive any day. Take care of him Ling, or so help me God i will hurt you.

See You,  
Ed"

The next was a letter from Winry.

"Dear Ling,

It was so wonderful to hear from you last time! I'm so pleased with the way things are going here. It takes a lot to get Mustang to shut up about all of his work in repaired the ties between Amestris and Xing. And thank you so much for the hydraulic wrench! I used it to repair the vertical valve on a pair of legs that rusted over, and it worked like a charm! I also used it on the left drainage pipe beneath our house, and..."

It went in like this for a while, with Ling skimming most of it until he got to the bottom.

"I'm sure Ed wrote about it, but in case he didn't...Alphonse should be arriving any day. Be nice to him, Ling. Things haven't been going to well for him here, and he's a little down. Just...be careful around him.

Thanks so much, and hope to see you (and Lan Fan) soon!

Love,  
Winry Elric"

The final package was filled with photos of little Al and Sara, all smiles and carbon copies of their parents. It made Ling's heart hurt a little, because after all of the wars they'd fought and the people they'd saved, all of his friends were finally settling down. Everyone but him.

He knew he was, at age 22, young to be married by most standards. But the standards in Xing said otherwise, and his overseers were getting antsy.

He told them who he wanted, and they said no. So he said it was either her or no one, and they threatened to have her killed. The letter crumpled in his hand as he tightened his fist.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to save the world, get the Philosopher's stone, and return home in victory. He was to be given power, they were to be married, and that was supposed to be the end of it.

But life was never that simple, not for Ling Yao.

He sighed, but uncrumpled the letters and laid them out on his desk alongside the photos.

Lan Fan would want to see them later, when he snuck into her room in the servant's quarters like some kind of vagabond.

***

Alphonse Elric was tired. So so tired.

The train ride had taken a lot out of him, and on top of everything else in his hellhole of a life right now...

He didn't notice.

Didn't notice the men trailing him at the station. Didn't notice them watching as he declined the driver.

Didn't notice as he began to walk towards the palace, only a few minutes walk away in the brisk cold.

He didn't notice, not until they were dragging him into an alley. Tying his hands first, so he couldn't transmute, his feet second, so he couldn't run.

No one else noticed either, not until it was too late. Not until they were gone, a dazed Alphonse Elric in their wake, not a trace left behind.


End file.
